


脱敏治疗

by Cedar_Ly



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedar_Ly/pseuds/Cedar_Ly
Summary: 一辆很垃圾的车，简称垃圾车





	脱敏治疗

**Author's Note:**

> 前半截冗长，后半截瞎几把乱写  
> 球球各位不要吊销我的驾照QAQ

为了找线索不得不和展耀一起逛夜市的白羽瞳不爽极了，当然不是因为一起逛街的人，他巴不得和展耀一起呢，只是夜市本来就是鱼龙混杂，乱七八糟的什么都有，臭豆腐和铁板鱿鱼的味道混在一起，粘得满衣服都是奇怪味道，洁癖满点的白羽瞳已经要疯了。

“来，张嘴。”

偏偏展耀还要逗他，端着个不知道是什么的玩意边走边吃，看着廉价的纸盒和劣质的木签，白羽瞳打定主意要捍卫自己的洁癖人设，毫不犹豫地把展耀递到嘴边的签子推开了。

“不在街上吃东西。”

就知道。深晓白羽瞳性子的展耀无奈地叹一口气，食物也没见很珍惜地被丢回盒子:“我早说了，洁癖能治，给我两个小时保管治好。”

“哼，肯定又是催眠。”

“欸，这次还真不是。”他怎么可能不知道小白不喜欢他催眠。

“那你还有什么其他办法？先说好，不准在我身上用你和赵爵那一套啊。”白羽瞳停下脚步十分怀疑地看着他，微微皱着眉，细长的眼睛眯起来。

展耀一直知道白羽瞳好看，不然也不会把警局的那群小丫头迷得神魂颠倒，这些从爱上他的那一刻起展耀就知晓，可彼时灯火阑珊，对面的人被隐在半边阴影下，像纯白染了灰，让人更忍不住去玷污。

“跟我来。”

展耀看了一眼四下无人，拽着白羽瞳拐进了一个狭窄的小巷，两面粗糙的水泥墙高耸着，让白羽瞳下意识地紧张起来，抓着展耀的胳膊就往自己身后塞，却被展耀猛地推了一下，整个人被抵在了老旧的墙上。

“卧槽展小猫你找死啊！”背部磕上粗砺的水泥墙，且不论疼痛，单是脏兮兮的墙面就给白羽瞳的心理带来很大负担。伸手抵上展耀的肩膀，没用什么力，“给我起开。”

“不起。”展耀轻飘飘地驳回，气得白羽瞳直跳脚:天杀的，这只猫这个时候跟他耍赖！

“你给我——唔……”

白羽瞳千算万算没算到展耀会直接亲上来，猫儿那么厚脸皮的吗？犹豫了一下，拳头举起来又放下，这只猫身子骨那么弱，一下捶实了不得躺几天啊，他这是……怜香惜玉，对，怜香惜玉。

展耀不理会白羽瞳内心的纠结与自我安慰，专心地对付着嘴下的美味。白羽瞳的上唇薄，可是偏生唇珠明显，突出的弧度诱惑着展耀去舔弄。和刀锋般凌厉的气质相反的，白羽瞳的嘴唇相当柔软，被欺负得狠了就会从浅淡的粉色变成诱人的红艳，展耀没忍住多亲了一会，最后舔了舔白羽瞳的上颚，这才恋恋不舍地松开。

嘴唇一解放，白羽瞳立即提出回家:“你亲都亲完了，咱赶紧回去吧，等我洗完澡你爱怎么亲怎么亲。”

展耀把他搭在自己肩上的手拿下来，攥在自己掌心，力道大到让白羽瞳皱眉：“小白，还记得我们之前的赌约吗？”

白羽瞳当然记得，他和展耀对赌总是赢少输多，这次也没有例外地输出去一个条件，他才不会和展小猫一样耍赖，当下大手一挥:“记得啊，要什么你随便说。”

“这可是你说的。”计策得逞，展耀心里笑得开心，暗叹白老鼠还是那么好忽悠，面上却不显分毫。不得不说展耀还真是长得一副正人君子样，如果不是自己的手正被他抓着往下边摸白羽瞳就信了。

“那我要你给我口。”

“什么？展耀你疯了吧！”白羽瞳震惊了，万万没想到展耀玩得那么大。

他突然有点后悔自己把话说得那么满，起码应该为自己添一句“力所能及”啊。

“什么叫我疯了？这还不是为了你的洁癖，不然你以为我想浪费这样一个条件啊。”展耀一副“我是为你好”的表情，气得白羽瞳牙根痒痒，展耀打小就喜欢用这幅表情忽悠他，一招用了十多年都不带换。

“怎么，不行？还是怕了？”拙劣的激将法对白羽瞳有奇效，展耀揉着白羽瞳已经渐渐抬头的下体，他比白羽瞳自己更熟知上面的每一个敏感点，足以蛊惑人心的唇舌紧贴着白羽瞳的耳廓，舌尖探入耳蜗，即使没有过人的听力，黏腻的水声也一点不落地被捕捉，展耀满意地看着白羽瞳连耳尖都染上媚红，“乖一点，说不定，有奖励呢？”

“我呸！奖励？你能给我上吗？”不出所料，白羽瞳炸毛了，可下边被展耀伺候得舒服，狠话里掺上一点不易察觉的鼻音，像是在展耀心口上挠了一爪子。

“可能啊。只要你听话口了这一发。”

“谁知道你到时候会不会再耍赖。”白羽瞳嘴上不屑一顾，嗤之以鼻，却还是很心动地弯下身。展耀低头看他一眼，伸手按在白羽瞳的后颈，轻碾着两指间薄薄的一层皮肉，传递着沉默的催促。

“臭猫！”承受了“威逼”和“利诱”的白羽瞳骂一句，手法生疏地反手解开展耀的皮带，抬头挑衅地看着展耀。

黑暗里展耀看不见他的眼神，但他能想象得出里面夹杂着几分宠溺妥协的模样，那些床上的记忆不受控制地涌出，床第间从那张嘴里蹦出的粘黏在一起的各种昵称，让全身的血液都开始向身下汇集，原本按在白羽瞳后颈的手扯松了他的领带，贴着敏感的颈部滑进了衣服。

最先入手的是白羽瞳那对漂亮的蝴蝶骨，因为躲避展耀的触碰而立起，边缘圆润地裹着一层肌肉，向里不到四指宽的地方是线条流畅的脊柱沟，展耀知道再往边上一点就是心脏，鲜活的，为自己加速的，白羽瞳的心脏，三个定语一个都不能缺少。

被触碰后心致使白羽瞳本能地瑟缩了一下，但很快就因为是展耀而放松下来，展耀喜欢他对自己无条件的信任，作为回报他解开了白羽瞳的衣扣，解放了那对在衬衫里略显局促的胸肌，对着漂亮的乳头又扣又掐。白羽瞳晃了晃脑袋试图拒绝，却被展耀按着后脑压在胯下，只能忍着展耀带来的快感，耐心地撸动每晚折腾他的大家伙。随时随地都像涂了脂勾引人的嘴上下吞吐着，粉嫩的舌尖划过顶端的小孔，止不住的津液把整根裹了一层水色，看上去异常淫靡。

白羽瞳想着两人的赌约，服侍得尽心尽力，可是展耀却没有一点要射的迹象，反而更大了一点，撑得白羽瞳有些含不住，嘴角一道水线垂落下来。

“我说，”嘴被堵着的白羽瞳听起来有点咬牙切齿，“我都这样尽心了，你就不能配合一下吗？”

展耀一笑，看起来并没有多么抱歉，按着白羽瞳的手更用力了一些，逼着白羽瞳给他一连做了好几个深喉，哽得眼睛都红了一圈。

不过看到展耀一脸刺激到不行的表情还是值得的。

“嗯——嗯？”

展耀突然停了下来，在白羽瞳没反应过来时把他往上一拎重新抵在墙上，紧接着便是铺天盖地的吻，白羽瞳被亲得迷迷瞪瞪。说来惭愧，明明他才是肺活量更好的那个，却总是输给接吻时不会用鼻子呼吸。

“小白……”展耀胡乱喊着他的名字，顺着他曲线优美的脖颈一路亲吻下去，在挺硬的乳珠上停留，恨不得在每片肌肤上留下自己的印记。标准的六块腹肌因为主人的缘故紧绷着，手感并不好，展耀却浑不在意，最终停留在人鱼线隐没的地方，视线落在白羽瞳同样勃起的下体，两手掐着他精瘦的腰，带着薄茧的四指按进背后惹火的腰窝。

“小白……我想要你。”

他也不明白自己是怎么了，只是看见白羽瞳一身纯白地站在藏污纳垢的夜市时便突然有了这种冲动，想要玷污他，想要把这样的白羽瞳锁在身边，想要这样的纯白只属于自己一个人。

他把白羽瞳翻过去，好让他支着墙壁借力，右手的食指和中指按压着被亲吻得红肿的嘴唇，而后是带着命令式的口吻。

“乖，舔湿它。”

白羽瞳看了展耀一眼，顺从地含了进去，模仿着给展耀口交的动作舔舐着，等到足够湿润的时候展耀突然抽出来，一手扯掉了白羽瞳的内裤，用沾着唾液的手暗示性地戳着翕动的小口，趁着白羽瞳失神放松的一瞬间插进去，温热的内壁立即贴了过来，白羽瞳猛得一皱眉，咬着西装外套才憋回一串呻吟，然而还是被展耀捕捉到了，专业的心理学博士怎么会放弃这样攻破心理防线的机会，两指在很浅的地方按压内壁的软肉，指节偶尔曲起压上敏感点，不一会就感受到湿滑的肠液。不管经历几次展耀都会感叹这具身体的适应能力，事实证明，他的小白鼠对一切运动的天赋都是妖孽级别的。

“小白……小白，你已经湿了。”黑芯的猫再一次戳中敏感点，白羽瞳咬着牙仍是没防住，一声“猫儿”脱口而出，脖子仰出天鹅般的弧度。展耀凑过去，含住娇嫩的耳垂，在三角形的耳钉上停留了一瞬，感受到高于唇瓣的温度，明白白羽瞳现在肯定是烧得面皮都发红。

白羽瞳自小白皮，警校军队几年的风里来雨里去都没能晒黑，洗个澡发点热就熏得全身粉红，仿佛天生就是用来勾引展耀的。

所以他没有一点犹豫，掀开白羽瞳的外套和衬衫。枪套背带卡在了肩胛骨下，展耀并不介意，只是专注地轻吻着两汪浅浅的腰窝，在穴内动作的手不停，甚至在它足够松软的时候又加了一根手指进去，另一只手坏心地撸动起白羽瞳的性器，快要释放时却又圈住了根部不松手，前后夹击的快感惹得白羽瞳腰都发软。

“展……展耀！”白羽瞳的声音在发抖，他能感受到后穴逐渐汹涌的液体，在展耀的手指进出时带出清亮的水声，羞得他想找个地缝钻进去。可惜展耀不会给他这样的机会，修长的手指最后抽插两下，擦着他的敏感点拔出来，亮晶晶的肠液被就手抹在饱满挺翘的臀瓣上，早已等待多时的小展耀取代手指抵在了穴口边上。被扩张得差不多的小洞翕动着，仿佛食髓知味一般，不知廉耻地裹住顶端的一点点，展耀眼神一阵发暗，掐着白羽瞳的腰就把自己整个送了进去，粗大的性器破开紧致的穴肉，白羽瞳甚至能感受到上面青筋的凸起。多次做爱的经验让展耀对白羽瞳了如指掌，阴茎准确地戳上了前列腺，早就濒临高潮的白羽瞳一下子射了出来，墙壁上多了一蓬白浊，在暗色的水泥墙上格外显眼。

展耀感觉到小穴随着白羽瞳急促的呼吸开始有规律地收缩着内壁，却顾及着他的薄脸皮没有戳破。

“呼……呼……”

高潮之后，白羽瞳扶着墙壁“呼哧呼哧”地喘着气，展耀却没那么好心地等他的不应期过去，仿佛是故意做出的姿态，挺着阴茎像个新手一样在里面横冲直撞，却始终不肯插向正确的位置。

白羽瞳仍然咬着他的西装外套，倔强地不肯发出呻吟声，纯白面料已经濡湿了一块，身后展耀却突然碾过了前列腺，巨大的刺激让白羽瞳忍不住叫出声来，展耀这才心满意足地退出去，只剩一个龟头的时候再重重地捣进来，反复研磨着前列腺，顶得白羽瞳稳不住身形，压抑着的喉间挤出一连串的低喘。

展耀大开大合地操弄着白羽瞳，白羽瞳是上天赐给他最好的礼物，这点他从未怀疑。他不信神佛，却不止一次地在心底祈求着各路神仙，永远不要将白羽瞳从他的人生中剥离。

不应期很快过去，白羽瞳绝望地发现自己的下体在展耀的顶弄下又颤巍巍地站了起来，而与此同时，身后不知疲倦操着他的人却没有一点即将高潮的迹象。展耀显然也发现白羽瞳再次勃起了，伸出修长好看的手指抚摸着每晚都会释放在他手心的小家伙，似乎是对之前逼着白羽瞳靠后面高潮的一点小愧疚，展耀很用心地对待着手里的东西，指尖带着常年拿笔敲键盘的薄茧轻碾着顶端的小洞，激得白羽瞳弓起背，却无意间将自己送进了展耀怀里，阴茎在体内插得更深，平坦的小腹被顶出不明显的凸起，而他那已经不清晰的脑子一度怀疑展耀是否一路顶到了嗓子眼。

“嘘，有人。”

白羽瞳被操得情迷意乱突然听见展耀的声音，嗓音里带上几分沙哑，却仍保持着平日里不急不忙的节奏，展耀的提醒让白羽瞳恢复几分清醒，准确地捕捉到了巷口两个路人的脚步声。

“都叫你不要喝那么多了，你看，难受了吧？”展耀带着白羽瞳微微转了个方向，装模作样地拍着他的前胸，实际却对着乳头又捏又掐，抚慰他前边的手状似扶着他的腰，带着一点占有欲揽着白羽瞳更靠近自己。

意识到有人驻足的白羽瞳立即慌张起来，他现在衣不蔽体，被展耀操得湿透，可展耀却整洁得仿佛拉上裤链就可以去做演讲。这样的认知让他不禁羞耻得绷紧了肌肉，连带着穴肉一阵收缩，逼出展耀一声闷哼，低沉磁性的声音再次从背后贴了过来：“别惹火，除非你想被发现。”

“不行，展耀，不能让他们过来！”白羽瞳惊觉自己声音沙哑，竟像是许久不曾开口。

“放心，他们看不到。”展耀站在他身后，背对着巷口用他的长风衣遮住了两人大部分的身形，白羽瞳更是被他挡得严严实实，他怎么可能让属于自己的纯白被他人窥视。只可惜白羽瞳现在一点不想感谢他的体贴，因为展耀借着“搀扶醉鬼”的动作往前挪了挪，性器在里面捅得更深，抵着前列腺打转，就是不肯给个痛快，刺激着他狠狠地扬起头，复又沉重地砸在自己支着墙的手臂上，腮帮上的肌肉一鼓一鼓地抽动，看得出来是用了多大的力气才忍住呻吟。

展耀终于因为听不见白羽瞳的声音而不耐烦起来，抬起手打了个响指，两名路人痴痴怔怔地按照展耀的吩咐，忘记看到的一切毫无所察地拐出去，白羽瞳在他怀里挣扎了一下，条件反射地想制止展耀催眠的行为，抓着展耀的手拧到一半却又松了力气，无奈地攥进掌心。

他费力地想转过身看看展耀，平日里冷峻的展博士情动的样子永远是他的催情剂，可是展耀却埋在他的颈窝不肯抬头，白羽瞳多费了点力气才把人掰过来直视他。即使这个动作对他全身的肌肉都不那么友好他也一定要做。

“展耀，看着我，我在这，我不会离开。”声音里的那些喘息与哽咽被努力地咽下，白羽瞳简直是拿出了自己几辈子的认真来说这句话，他敢说自己宣誓时都没那么放在心上。

展耀不知道说什么，只是定定地望着黑暗里的白羽瞳，依旧纯白的白羽瞳，向他许诺了不会离开的白羽瞳。

“这可是你说的！千万……千万不要反悔！”

他把白羽瞳翻过来，拎起他的一条长腿狠狠操进去，粗砾的水泥墙磕着脊柱，展耀硬是挤了一只手进去，被白羽瞳拼了命地扯出来，换成了自己早就皱皱巴巴的西装外套。他努力垫着踩在地上的那只脚，希望可以使体内的性器进得浅些，却因为腿软吞得更深，最终那双无处安放的手半推半就地搂上展耀的脖子，迫切地和他接吻。

最后展耀是掐着白羽瞳的腰射进去的，夹在两人中间的性器抖出几滴精水，污了展大博士暗色的领带。小白鼠软乎乎地叫他拔出去，眼皮耷拉着声音里带点哭腔，展耀看着他难得露出的弱势，面色如常地拿出手机拍了一张精液从白羽瞳肉粉的小穴里汩汩流出的照片，哪怕是闪光灯也没能引起白Sir的注意。

他亲了亲小白鼠红肿的唇，心想又一次猫抓到了耗子。可是心里总有些空落。

“其实这根本不是脱敏治疗。”展耀最后埋在白羽瞳的颈窝里喘气时开口。

“我知道。”差点软成一滩泥的白羽瞳没好气地顶回去，怒火也因沙哑的嗓音而染上媚色。没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，跟着展耀那么多年，他不至于那么点常识都没有。

可那又怎样？他知道所谓的脱敏治疗是假，可是他愿意将一切交给展耀掌控，亦愿以身化一把锁，锁住展耀内心所有的黑暗与罪恶。

他不是能轻易被捉住的白老鼠。

展耀的心忽然落回原地。


End file.
